


Part of The Family

by ussavengers



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussavengers/pseuds/ussavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The McGarrett family unknowingly helps Chin after a bad day during his rookie years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr by the same name, under the tag: **mine: fanfics.** Unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes. Also, a very brief mention of violence.

She was just a little girl. Five years old, blond pigtails. Cheeks red from too much sun and not enough sunscreen. Chin stared down at the tiny form, now stained with blood. She hadn’t been the intended target, an innocent victim caught in a drive by. Chin didn’t know if that made it worse or not. As his cousin was known to say, it sucked hard.

John walked up to the younger man after watching him a moment. His thoughts were written all over his face and he felt sorry for the kid. Sorrier still that this won’t be the last time he sees such senseless violence on the job.

John slapped Chin on the shoulder as he approached him. “Come on, we’re off shift and dinner will be ready when we get there.”

“Dinner?”

“Yeah, kid, dinner. Another thing you should know, never turn down a meal when you can get it. Sometimes you go without anything but coffee and malasadas for days. Don’t tell my wife, though, she thinks I’m a responsible adult.”

Chin smiled a little and John thought it was progress. ‘I should warn you, though. Doris is teaching - well, trying to teach Mary how to cook. You’ll eat everything with a smile, even if it does taste like burnt butt.”

This time he got a laugh and he patted Chin’s shoulder again before getting into his patrol car. 

\- - - -

“Dinner is delicious, Mrs. McGarrett.”

“Please, how many times have I told you not to call me that? Makes me feel old. Doris, please,” Doris scolded him with her fork and he nodded. “Anyway, Mary did most of the work.”

Chin smiled at the girl sat across from him. He couldn’t remember how old she was – eleven, twelve? “It was very good, Mary.” And he meant it, too. Just a little salty and a bit burnt around the edges of the chicken, but not enough to ruin anything.

Mary beamed at him, cheeks pink with a blush and he briefly thought of the young girl, gone before she had a chance to live. “Thank you, Mr. Kelly.”

The front door opened in the other room and Doris checked her watch. “That boy is going to be late one too many times.”

“Cut him some slack, he’s almost sixteen. Besides, he’s only late by twenty minutes.”

“It doesn’t matter how old he is or how late he is, he should call if he’s going miss curfew.”

Young Steve McGarrett strode into the kitchen, a strap of a duffle bag across his chest and a school back over his shoulder. His hair was a bit long, hanging a bit past his ears, and he had to shake his head back a few times to get it out of his eyes.

“Sorry I’m late guys. Nikki’s car broke down and I didn’t want to walk with my ball equipment and my book bag.”

“So you didn’t think to call?” Doris said, face and voice the picture of maternal disappointment.

Steve dropped his stuff onto the floor with a thump. “Cell battery died?”

He said it like a question and Chin noticed John smothering a laugh behind his hand. “We’ll forget the fact that you could have used Nikki’s phone, or her house phone, or a neighbor’s phone, for a moment. Apologize to our guest and get your stuff off my kitchen floor and put it where it belongs.”

“Ah, mom.”

“Now.”

Steve heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, Chin.”

Chin had no idea how to respond except to nod and keep the amused smirk that wanted to appear off his face. “Good. Now put your stuff away and eat so you can complete your homework and your chores.”

“I already ate at Nikki’s and did my homework.”

“Then chores.”

“Its garbage and putting laundry in the dryer, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then can I throw the ball around out back for a while?”

Doris sighed. “Yes.”

“Sweet.”

Steve went into the pantry off the kitchen to grabbed the garbage. He paused behind Mary’s chair and rubbed his knuckles briskly on the top of her head and got a swat and a ‘jerk’ in return. He grabbed John up into a headlock and got a gentle elbow jab from him. He kissed Doris on the cheek on his way out of the kitchen, garbage bag swinging in his hand.

Chin smiled at the strange ‘hello, I love you” ritual. It was nice, reminded him of his family and how close they all were. Chin was glad he got to see it and see more of John outside the job. He was also grateful John invited him, made him a part of the family, if not for a little while. To take his mind of the day.

“He didn't put his stuff away,” Mary supplied helpfully a few minutes later.

“Steven McGarrett!”


End file.
